No Evil
by ShiverNinja
Summary: A girl left without a voice, a boy who can't see to save his life, and a volunteer who tries to come to terms with his brother's death. The three form an unlikely friendship despite their issues. However, even hospitals aren't what they seem. With family drama, newfound feelings, and doctor with not-so-good intentions, it'll be a rocky road to recovery.
1. A Warm Welcome

I want to thank abandonedsole for designing and making this cover for me and giving me the idea for this AU on Amino. This story would never be possible without you.

* * *

 _'Geez, they didn't need to give me this much stuff! Sentimental much?'_ Sakura thought as she unpacked the last of her things. She had been transfered to this hospital just a few days ago to recover from her surgery. She couldn't remember much of it but it had something to do with an autoimmune disorder. Before it, she thought that they could get it out and everything would be fine! But no, it left her unable to speak. This revelation devastated her, as well as her parents. A few hours after the surgery, they reccomended sending her here so they could help her recover faster. It took a lot of classes to learn how to communicate with others but she learned to talk through simple hand motions. She wished she could talk so she could express her frustration toward this whole thing.

Suddenly, she noticed something rectangular at the bottom of the box, and she pulled it out to reveal a photo, taken just a few days after her fourteenth birthday. It was a selfie picture with her parents smiling in the background and with her talking the picture. They looked so happy, completely unaware of what would happen in the future. Sakura sighed dramatically as she put it on her nightstand. She stood there for a long while before she heard someone at the door and saw one of the nurses at the entrance.

"Are you all set?" She asked, and Sakura made the "Yes" sign with her hand. "Do you need anything else?" She asked again, and Sakura shook her head. "Alright then." She said as she walked away. Sakura took one more look at the photo before deciding to explore. Hospitals had always freaked her out, something about the atmosphere of the whole place, and the fact that sometimes this is the place people spend their last hours of life.

Something about these dimly lit hallways brought her comfort, however, and she felt at peace for once.

She was about to turn the corner when a blur of orange collided with her and nearly sent her into the wall. She looked up angrily to see a boy around her own age or younger looking at her with a worried expression. He had spiky blonde hair and strange whisker markings on his face. His irises were cloudy and featureless, but were a pale blue color. He was also wearing an orange sweatshirt and blue pants. She got up and angrily made little hand signs that clearly said "What the heck?!". "Oh! Sorry 'bout that. I-uh, forgot my walking cane as was heading back to get it! -ttebayo!" Sakura glared at him, not buying the excuse whatsoever. "Anyway, I'll be on my way!" He cheerfully said, only to walk smack into a wall. Sakura walked over to see if he was fine and was relieved he was. The boy started walking again, and Sakura held his arm to guide him and make sure he didn't hurt himself.

* * *

Through the cloudy silhouette he could make out the person to be a girl. He could tell she had short hair, and it was light colored despite the fact he couldn't see the actual color.

"Say, you new here? Never seen ya before!" He spoke up, and the girl nodded her head. _'Guess she's not a talker'_ Naruto thought as they made their way down the hall. "I'm Naruto. What's your name?" He asked, but the girl remained silent. "Don't be shy, I don't bite" He joked. She stopped him and started to move her hands in different motions, which he guessed were either sign language or something else. Naruto was puzzled, and he could tell by her body language that the girl was starting to get frustrated. However, she perked up at something behind him and ran to the window. Naruto looked out the window and saw the grey blur of some kind of tree. He recongnized it as a sakura tree, he knew because a guide had told him about it his whole life. She was pointing at the tree and then back at herself. Naruto looked around in the area she was pointing and then looked back the girl a few times before it clicked in his brain.

"OHH! You're telling me...your name is Sakura?" He asked, and the girl nodded excitedly, a smile on her face. "You could have told me y'know!" Naruto reminded her. The smile faded from her face and she made the "Not Allowed" shape in front of her throat. "Oh, you can't talk. Sorry, I didn't know." He muttered. After more leading (and talking on Naruto's behalf), they made it to Naruto's room, and Sakura helped him feel around for his cane. After doing so, he took a look around before leaving the room. Sakura peered out from the doorway and followed. Naruto turned his head and could see someone following after him. "I really don't need anymore help." He said, and he saw the blurry outline of Sakura slowly backing away. Naruto lowered his head before he thought of something. "Y'know what? I could introduce you to my friends. They're all on the second floor though." He saw her perk up and slowly follow again, and this time he didn't mind. He slowly scanned the hallways with his cane, his new friend guiding him the whole time.


	2. The Volunteer

"We're glad you took this opportunity to volunteer here, but keep in mind this comes with rules and restrictions."

"I understand." Were the only words Sasuke Uchiha could say at this point. He turned to the doorway to see his mother sitting outside. He turned back to face the hospital director; Tsunade Senju.

He did want to help other people, he was sure of that, but there was another reason why he wanted to be here; it was his brother.

You see, his brother Itachi was killed in a car accident while driving home from visiting his girlfriend. He didn't know much about what happened except that he turned the corner he was hit by another vehicle that was going way over the speed limit. Both cars spun around and flipped over, and the other driver and Itachi were killed instantly. Sasuke was devastated when he found out. Itachi had been not only his brother, but his best friend his whole life.

Sasuke pushed the accident to the back of his mind and the interview began.

"First question, what is your age and birthday and where do you go to school?"

"I'm fourteen years old as of July 23rd and I go to school in the Konoha district"

"Do you consider yourself a people person?"

"I tend to be distant at first but I open up easily. I was a really shy kid when I was younger but when I got to about 6th or 7th grade I found it pretty easy to make friends."

Tsunade's expression remained unchanged before she started talking again. "Do you enjoy helping others, especially if they have issues they need help with?"

"Usually I don't but I might have to now. Now that I think about it, helping others does give me a warm feeling inside and it makes me happy when they're happy. My brother used to work at a nursing home and help out the residents with everyday chores, and by helping others myself makes me feel like I'm honoring him in some way."

"I know about your brother, Sasuke. I'm sorry for what has happened to him."

"It's ok, it's not your fault." He said with a small yet worried smile.

"Ok, do you use any technology to organize with? Like a computer of some kind or-?"

"I have a laptop at home but I never thought about using it for organization. I might have to, now!" He replied, sheepishly.

"I'm glad I gave you an idea, Uchiha-kun." Tsunade said with a calm yet slightly stern tone. "Anyway, do you consider yourself organized?"

" _Hai._ I keep my room decently clean, I've had to start reminding myself though."

The questions went on for a few more minutes before it was over.

"I think that's it for now, do you have any questions for us?"

"Well, is there a typical work schedule for volunteers here?" He inquired.

"You will get one if you make it into the program."

"Ok. Um...is there any technology I have acess to? And what are the fields I can be in?"

"If you make it, you will have a radio you can use to contact another doctor or nurse in case of emergency. And I will give you a sheet that shows all your options."

"Ok, I think that's it for questions. Anything else I need to do?" Sasuke asked, clearly engaged in the conversation.

"Just fill out the form I mentioned and I think that's it!" She said as she took out the yellow piece of paper and a pen. It seemed easy and Sasuke filled it out with ease. After a hour or two of waiting, the form returned, saying that he was to start tomorrow at 3:30 tomorrow...


End file.
